As many times as you want
by daisygirlsunshine
Summary: What happens when Percy does not recognise his soulmate, because she hid the signs? Soulmate AU. All Human.


**I don't own Percy Jackson And The Olympians. Though I do own the plot.**

It started with the hair. When you turn thirteen, you get a streak in your hair which is your soulmate's hair color. When you find them, your hair becomes a mix of your hair and your soulmate's color.

This is what my mom told me when I first got a streak of blonde color in my normally jet black hair.

But, there were people like my mom, where your soulmate dies and you develop a condition in which one of your eyes turn your soulmate's color. And now my mom has a single green eye and the other her original blue eye.

And there were people who are born without a soulmate, their hair does not change color when they turn thirteen. They live their life without a soulmate, with no one to understand them. They generally marry someone like themselves to spend the rest of their lives.

I thought I belonged to none of this category. Sure, my hair did get a streak of blonde in it when I turned thirteen. But, now I was eighteen and in the past five years I never met my other half.

The weirdest part is, when I was in 9th grade and in the middle of a Calculus paper, my leg started burning from the inside, like I broke it. Except that, I had no idea why I felt this excruciating pain while writing a paper. I screamed out loud in the examination hall and my teacher gave me a crazed look and rushed to me. I told her that my leg was burning and she told me to go to the nurse.

When I walked there, or rather limped I heard that my bond with my soulmate was stronger. It was rare to be heard of, but some pairs had a physical connection, where they could feel something very intense happening to their significant other.

I went home with a fractured leg or rather with a feeling of it and worrying for my soulmate. I hoped she would get better. But on the upside, I would be graded a B on my paper. That was way better than the D minus I would have originally got.

The second time I felt it was when I was fifteen in the middle of a swimming meet and my wrist started acting up. This time I got bruises on my wrist, like someone held me very tight. And it pissed me off. Maybe I did not meet her yet, but it made me mad that someone was hurting her. It took a few days for the bruising to fade and all I wished for was to hug her and tell her everything will be fine.

I'm pretty sure she has her fair amount of injuries from when I fell down during 10th grade trying to skateboard. Or the time I nearly drowned and had CPR done on me.

My mom was my rock through the past five years. She would calm me every time I got frustrated. Who doesn't when I see my best friend Grover with his soulmate Juniper or when I remember Leo ditch me while playing at the arcade because his other half was next in line waiting to play Pac-man. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that they found their girlfriends but miffed a bit, (maybe a lot) that I had to spend my Friday nights alone.

And today is the first day of college which is why my alarm woke me up at an unearthly hour of 7 am on a Monday morning. I took a shower and dressed in an orange t shirt and navy blue ripped jeans and a cap too. I opened my room door to the wonderful smell of bacon frying and cookies. My mom made me a fresh batch of blue cookies so that I can snack on it throughout my day.

I quickly gobbled up my breakfast and rushed out the door yelling, "Love you mom. Be back at 2."

She replied, "Listen I'm going grocery shopping so don't forget the house keys today."

"Yep, I have the keys." I said.

I walked to my black motorcycle which was designed with blue flames. I made sure to put on my helmet since my mom caught me without it two years ago. I fired the ignition and loved the way it roared. I reached college around 9 am and walked inside and noticed that everyone was looking at me weirdly and there were a bunch of girls giggling and battling their eyelashes at me. It made me want to puke.

I got my timetable and saw that I had a class at 9:30 of Marine Biology and then after 2 hours of it I had a break for an half an hour. Then, I had Greek for another 2 hours.

Tomorrow in the same fashion I had Greek and World History. Then on Wednesday, I had Marine Biology and World History. Then Thursday I had only one class, awesome of Greek at 12. And Friday I again had marine biology and world history.

I walked inside my class and took a seat near the window. That way my ADHD would be quietened. The teacher came in didn't bother introducing himself. And soon my two hours passed. I did not exactly find it interesting since he was just covering the basics.

And in my break, I lounged in the fields, munching on a cookie and playing Candy Crush Saga, that game is awesome for time pass. I walked into Greek and damn, there was no window seat left free. The only seats remaining were in the second row from the front. I took that seat. Well, my ADHD would have to bear with it.

Suddenly the seat next to me was taken up by a blonde girl with intense gray eyes, (is she the one?) wearing a dark maroon beanie and a white shirt with black jeans. Whoa, she looked pretty.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase from San Francisco, Architecture Major." She introduced herself in a melodious voice.

Get your shit together screamed my head and I noticed that she had held out her hand to shake. I cursed myself.

"Hello. My name is Percy Jackson from well here only, New Year. Marine Biology Major. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself smiling.

She smiles back and removes her beanie and Percy is kind of disappointed. Because, she has blond hair but no streak in it. Maybe she was destined to not have one.

The teacher walks in, "Hello, My name is Mr. Chiron Brunner and I'll be teaching you Greek this year. I'm starting off with some basic questions and please try to answer them instead of staring out the window or at each other. And call me Chiron not Mr. Brunner it makes me feel odd" He says shrugging and everybody laughs.

As Chiron fired question after question I noticed Annabeth was really intelligent, she would answer every question and apart from her I was the one who answered them. Annabeth's smile was slipping every time I answered a question and turning more into a scowl. So she was the competitive one who preferred to answer it all. Well maybe next year, cause I was pretty good at Greek if I do say so.

Chiron smiled amusedly at us, and after half an hour of the trivia he put us in pairs and told us to choose two gods over whom we would debate. I chose Poseidon and Annabeth chose Athena.

"Poseidon is better, he can control water and create earthquakes." I said.

"Athena is way cooler, she has the brains and the brawns unlike Poseidon." Annabeth huffed.

"Oh please. Poseidon is one of the oldest gods and powerful." I stated.

Our debate was quickly turning into an argument. Chiron came over, "Percy, Annabeth, stop."

"Why should I? He offended Athena." Annabeth said scowling.

"Excuse me, I was not the one who indirectly said, Poseidon lacked brains. You insulted him and not once did I insult Athena." I said angrily.

"STOP. If I hear one more word from either of you, then you will be sent out." Chiron yelled. By this time the whole class was staring at us.

"Alright, everybody let's go back to our course. So the first piece of literature we are going to be studying this year is Odysseus." Chiron told the class.

Me and Annabeth did not talk for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, I was the one to stomp out of the class.

"Going to rant out to your girlfriend Percy?" Annabeth's voice taunted.

"I wouldn't even if I had one." I told her bitterly and removed my cap so she could she my blonde streak but not the other marks of finding a soulmate. I put it on back.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She apologized.

"What would you know about it either way?" I asked and regretted the words the moment it left my mouth. Annabeth looked really angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I just..." I tried to apologise but she walked away. I tried searching for her but lost her in the crowd.

Damn it, I cursed myself as I walked to the restroom to wash my face.

WHAT.

I ran through the corridor, and everybody kept giving me weird looks. I was in the parking lot, when I noticed her walking out the campus gates.

"ANNABETH. Wait please." I yelled. She obviously heard me and turned but noticing it was me she started walking faster.

I caught up to her easily and asked seriously, "Annabeth, why don't you have a streak in your hair."

She looked down at the ground. "Because I dyed it when I was fifteen as I used to get teased constantly for even being worthy of having a soulmate as I was a nerd and did nothing. One day, it went too far, and that evening I dyed my hair."

"Did they drag you by holding your wrist so hardly, that the bruising did not fade for days?" I asked her softly.

She looked up at me surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Because that's how long it took for the bruising to fade on my hand. And how long did it take for your leg to heal when you were in 10th grade, after I fell trying to skateboard."

I stepped closer to her and gently removed her beanie letting her waist long blonde hair fall out, but this time, with black at the tips. I twirled a strand around my finger and brought it to her face.

"Look. " I removed my cap, so she could see my black hair with blond at the tips.

"Nobody will ever tease you again. And you will never be alone again." I said.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me like her life depended on it. I hugged her back just as fiercely. We stood in the middle of the road like that and when I looked into her gray eyes, I noticed that our noses were nearly touching and I asked, "May I kiss you?"

She smiled mischievously, and pulled me down by the collar of my t shirt and kissed me. The kiss was sweet and soft and wonderful.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, as many times as you want." She said.

And I did just that.

THE END.


End file.
